


Just Hurry Up And Kiss!

by Dark_DemonMafia



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, M/M, Mild Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Spin the Bottle, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_DemonMafia/pseuds/Dark_DemonMafia
Summary: The boys play a old fashioned american game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I thought up to lift my spirit~

How did this happen? Hell if they know. It was all suppose to be part of a little game called "Spin The Bottle". It was a fun little game where one player spins the bottle and who ever it lands on the two players have to kiss. Seems innocent and easy enough. Yeah that's what they thought. Up intill the moment when they actually had to do it. 

So here they were sitting around in a circle on the living room floor of Tom's house facing each other with a empty bottle of Smirnoff in the middle. Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord sat staring at each other with wide eyes. Apparently it had been Tord's turn and it had landed on Tom. Tom the communists achnemisis that he pretended to hate but in reality had a huge crush on. That's probably why Tord was a little hesitant to play. Because he was afraid if he did this that Tom would find out he liked him and be disgusted. Tom couldn't really say he hated the Norwegian. Because he didn't but that didnt mean that the commie bastard didn't piss him off sometimes. Out of all the things he was expecting tonight this was the one that was at the bottom of his list. Kissing the bad boy of his school was the last thing he expected to do on a Saturday night. And he certainly didn't expect his two other friends to be watching.

"So..." Tord started feeling the awarkdness starting to set in. 

He couldn't meet Tom's eyes He didn't want the other boy to see how red his cheeks were getting. 

"Oh come on guys its only for two minutes!" Matt whined impatiently. 

Edd fiddled with his phone waiting for his two friends to get on with itso he could start the timer. The two continued to stare at each other nervously still not moving.

"Well hurry up then." Edd said brushing his long bangs to the side so he could see. 

Tord still didn't move. He continued to stare down at the carpet. Tom couldn't believe it. Tord the bad boy who would deck anybody, who smoked cigars in the boys bathroom, the teen who liked to tell really dirty jokes just to get a laugh out of his friends was embarrassed. It seemed almost unreal. It was actually sort of...cute. Tom just thought screw it and pulled the bad boy by his jacket collar close to him and smashed his lips against Tord's.In the background he could hear Matt giggling like crazy and Edd whispering something in his ear.

For Tord the whole world stopped. He felt his heart jump as those soft lips pressed against his. Before he could respond to the kiss he felt something wet and hot run over his bottom lip. His eyes drifted closed as he opened his mouth so Tom could deepen the kiss. His hand grabbed onto the hair on Tom's nape and his other hand set itself on Tom's thigh. Tom rubbed his tongue over Tord's earning a moan from the Norwegian. Tom pressed a hand to Tord's chest but didn't push him away. He tangled his fingers in Tord's shirt trying to pull him closer. Both boys wanted more but unfortunately ther wasn't enough time. 

"Guys. Guys! It's been like three minutes now!" Edd shouted trying to get their attention.

Both boys pulled away panting. Tord leaned his forehead agianst Tom's and let out a shaky breath.

"Woah..." Tom breathed. 

"That was...it was..." Tord said searching for the right word.

"Fucking amazing." Tom laughed softly. 

Tord smiled at the black eyed teen. He leaned in for a quick kiss. He felt his heart skip a beat when Tom leaned in instead of pulling away. 

"Hey wanna go to my room?" Tom asked some what sseductivly.

"Hell yeah." 

Tom grabs Tord's hand and happily pulled him towards his room.

Edd and Matt watched their friends run into the room and slam the door shut behind them. When they heard the click of the lock Matt then turned to Edd and pulled him into his lap. He kissed at Edd's pale neck and hummed against his skin.

"I thought they'd never leave." Matt whispered.

 Edd smiled up at the jock and leaned back agaisnt the redhead. He shudderded as Matt ran his hand up his shirt and along his side.

 

 

"Let,s have a little fun of our own." 

 

 

 


End file.
